Class Proficiency
Players who repeatedly win with a specific class can earn additional bonuses with that class. It is possible, but difficult, to achieve full bonuses in several classes. Viewing Class Points A player can view class points of any player (including themself) by typing the Text Command "-cp #" (# corresponding to the player's number 1-8). Earning Class Points The player will earn one class point, or CP, any time they survive a campaign and achieve victory, except for Survival Mode which doesn't affect class points in any way if the player wins. If the player wins a Nightmare Speed game, they will gain 2 class points, except for Nightmare Survival games becuase Survival doesn't affect class points. Should the player die, quit, or disconnect, any chance of earning CP is voided. However, players will not lose CP either should they die or otherwise fail to achieve victory. Note: Players will always earn both class points, and their related rewards. However, their progression can only be viewed once they reach 5k. Decay Score These points can be gained in as much as what the player desires, doing so will create a Decay Score. When the player wins a game there is a chance for each class to lose 1 Class Point except for the class that they have won the game with. The chance amount is as follows: *25% in a Recruit Mode game *20% in a Normal/Hardened/Veteran mode game *15% in a Nightmare Mode game Players can easily get the 10CP Bonus in 1 or 2 classes without too much management of Class Points. Players wishing to get points into 3 classes will have to build high Decay Scores to keep their classes above 5/10 Class Points. 3 Classes is the intended maximum to be able to get points for, more than that will truly require an extremely high Decay Score to get right. Class Slots Rather than have cp points for each and every class, classes that are rotated between campaigns share a "Class Slot". This is to keep player with cp in a class not present in other campaigns a substitute class to share cp, so they are not disadvantaged. List of Class Slots *Slot 1 - Rifleman *Slot 2 - Medic *Slot 3 - Assault, Flamethrower and Technician *Slot 4 - Recon *Slot 5 - Marksman *Slot 6 - Demolition, Forward Observer, and Chemical Expert *Slot 7 - Combat Engineer and Pathfinder *Slot 8 - Commando and Psi-Ops Class Points Bonus Once a player has gained enough Class Points the class(es) in the respective class slot will gain the following bonuses. *5 Class Points - 10 Increased Shields and 1 shield armor *10 Class Points - Player starts at Level 2 (And there's a little voice line played after you spawn) *20 Class Points - +1 Shield armor and 10 additional Shields *40 Class Points - Increased Sight and Detection by 1 Note: You will gain all the CP bonuses that you have CP for. Having 20 CP for example will grant you the 5, 10 and 20 CP bonuses, not just the 20 CP bonus. Doctor Title The players who gain the 10 CP bonus for the Medic also have their title changed to "Doctor" which is displayed on the UI instead of their Profile Rank. So for example, a player would change from "Captain Who" to "Doctor Who." It also changes their model color to White. Note: The White model color will be overridden by a Custom Color. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Profile Data Category:Character Classes